


I, Morgan Stark

by Lord_Dalicewaqa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Morgan Stark, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Double Agents, Gen, Immortality but not really?, Multi, Multiverse, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stuck in a timeline craze but is still chillin, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why is Steve a cinnamonroll?, slightly Hydra Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Dalicewaqa/pseuds/Lord_Dalicewaqa
Summary: Morgan Stark was a lot of things: Medical genius, Daughter of Iron Man, Inventor, lover of academic pursuits, fighter, diplomat but she was not a hero.She was anything but a hero...but then she guesses the universe never got the memo cause being the so-called protector of the multiverse was a hero's job; not hers and definitely not anyone she knew.Well, as uncle Peter always said, if the plan doesn't work, just wing it.





	I, Morgan Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there...this is either me being very passive aggressive against the whole endgame thing...or maybe this is just me being lazy? I don't know, enjoy!

Morgan Stark was alot of things: Medical genius, Daughter of Iron man, Inventor, lover of many academic pursuits, fighter, diplomatic but she was not a hero.  
Heroes died, like her father, saving millions of lives despite being a person meant for greater things.  
She wasn't a hero, she was a realist...yet at this very moment they needed a hero.

"Morgan!!" uncle Peter yelled pushed her into the portal as Galactus, the World eater slowly destroyed earth. "I'm sorry, kiddo."  
What use was being a medical genius when the world wanted her to be like her heroic father at a time like this? Why were there black spots in front of her eyes?   
She uses the telepathic link to the nanites to cover her body in a suit...time felt slow as she gasped, watching as uncle Peter speared to the ground by the celestial's minions...he gives her his iconic 'everything is OK' smile...

"Uncle-Nooo!!" She felt herself scream in terror as he leaves her sight.

She felt her chest constrict despite the endless amount of oxygen being fed into her suit. The abyss of the vacuum of space strained the protective suit...an empty nothingness that she could only try to decipher but still could never understand.

Only for the Abyss to answer back...

"What is it that you seek?" a cloaked figure appeared before her.

What's the point when her world was gone? Her father taken before she could intellectually understand why, the endless struggle of people wanting her to be something akin to his legacy, the hero that saves the day...

"I want nothing." she answered wearily, "There's nothing that you can give me..."

The cloaked figure chuckles.

"You...amuse me" the figure crooned, "Death is too cheap like this especially on one of my favorites...I'll send you to your world, well...not the one you lost but before it was lost."

Morgan did not understand...

That's when everything went wrong.

"Wait-

An instantaneous light appears blinding her.

***

Anticipation...

What are weird feeling for her to have as lady death hovered over one of her newest patients...a feeling she had never felt for so long.

"Doc!" one of the soldiers yelled as they brought another critically wounded solider inside the infirmary tent.She puts on one of her surviving nano-tech glasses and examines the patient with a solemn look.

"Multiple contusions, internal bleeding!" she calls out, "Hand me some morphine! My nanites can handle the rest!"

She places the bug-like sentinels into the wounded man's injury after administering the morphine; Everyone stands in aside as the woman works with narrowed eyes.

"Once the procedure is done, I need a full report on his recovery, E.S.Y" she speaks to the AI within her bots. The soldiers gasp in shock as holographic images appear in front of her. She flicks them to the sides; the doctors, nurses and patients in the infirmary treat it with awed indifference, getting used to the miracle worker daily destroying set standards of their worldview.

The countdown appears making her sigh in relief; The nanites were already stabilizing the patient, monitoring the healing capacity. The soldiers in the regiment thank her profusely, which she ignored continuing with another patient.

"Don't take it personally boys..." the head doctor tells them, "She probably lost someone in this war and is dealing with it in her own ways..."

It was an excuse that Dr. Watt Smith had to say everytime she rudely ignored the many thanks sent her way; In reality, Ms. Sam Bell was a cold indivdual that hated mingling with people who weren't either doctors, nurses, or commanding officiers. A woman with a short european bob and weeary eyes whenever given the chance to rest; even then, she was cataloging the injuries within the tents.

"Sam, you have to stop ignoring-

"Dr. Watt, please pass the stethoscope." She only had eyes for the patient, hand out gesturing for the tool. He sighs, handing her the item. She pats the mans chest, listening to the man's heartbeat. "There's a slight murmur...E.S.Y, Create a list of possible counter measures and monitor him."

She widens the holographic screen, tsking in distaste.

"Now that i have your attention...as i was saying before, your lunch break was an hour ago." he sighs, "And please, stop ignoring the soldiers. They get morale boost from seeing you in action."

She hums only to turn back to her work.

"I'lll eat later." she says absentmindly, "What did you actually want to talk to me about?"

"Mr. Stark keeps insisting that you join him and Dr. Erskine in the labs." he says dejected, "You can't hide in the tent forever..."

She snorts, a funny way to show she didn't care about lady-like pursuits of their society.

"Watch me." she says solemnly; If she was going to be stuck in this universe, at least she'll live it in her own terms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
